I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: It's an Xmas fanfic, obviously. Someone's coming back into town and it's causing a shift in the lives of those he left behind. What will happen will they all see one another for the first time in five years? Many pairings you will have to read to see!
1. I’ll be Home for Christmas

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

Title: I'll be Home for Christmas.

Author: Cherie Dennis.

Summary: Lucas Scott, professional basketball player, hadn't contacted anyone from his hometown in five years. Now, all of a sudden, he's returning to his old life and those who still held an important place in his heart.

Will he be welcomed with open arms, or will those he hurt with his lack of contact send him packing?

Rating: Teen, just in case. Might be changed later on.

Pairings: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton. Most characters will be seen. Other pairings may show up.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.

**Prologue:**

The plane ride home was torture. I had only told my mom the news, making her swear not to tell anyone else. For all I know, no one cared about my reason for returning to Tree Hill.

That small town in North Carolina was the only place I ever considered home. And now I was returning, hoping that everyone wanted me there but knowing that it was going to be hard.

I'm willing to do whatever it takes, though, because these people are the ones I need in my life now more than ever before.


	2. Seventeen Long Hours

Brooke Davis sat at her computer scanning through the e-mails she had; nothing important, really. Letting out a heavy sigh, she glanced around the room, making sure none of her co-workers were near-by. Seeing that she was alone, she clicked on the web browser's home button, bringing up the search engine. Her fingers paused over the keyboard and she shook her head. This is ridiculous, she thought to herself.

She pulled her hands back, looking over the monitor before her. Could she really do this? It had been five years, and now she was looking for him? She closed her eyes and let out an irritated breath, trying to push the thought of him from her mind. Once her brown eyes were open again, she looked over at the newest sketch for the clothing line. Her mind, however, focused on the computer in front of her and the one guy she couldn't get her thoughts away from.

Brooke's fingers went to the keyboard again, hovering for a moment before she caved. Typing in his name and hitting the 'enter' key, it took only a few minutes for the list to come up. There were all sorts of sites about him and she scanned through them, finding different things. Articles about how horrible his current life was, all the games he'd won and lost. There were some that were focused on his life before the NBA, with all the facts wrong.

With each site she looked at, she could feel the anger towards him rising in her body. It had been five years, five long years, and he'd never even bothered to call. Now, all of a sudden, he was coming back to Tree Hill? She closed the window, irritation coursing through her veins. If he didn't want to get into contact with her, she wouldn't try to contact him.

Standing from her desk, Brooke stretched a bit and glanced around again. It was early December, so almost everyone had gone home early, like they all usually did this time of year. No big deal to her, she preferred the office to be empty. As she took in her surroundings, it amazed her once again that she and Rachel, with the help of Haley, had gotten Clothes Over Bros to actually become a real-life business. And in Tree Hill, no less.

Grabbing her purse, she shut down the rest of the area and headed out. Her mind was still focused on him and the fact that in seventeen hours his plane would be landing. Then, in a few more hours, he would be escorted in his own private limo into his old world. Something, she'd come to realize, he could live without.

----

"I can't believe he's coming back," Nathan Scott said as he cleaned up Natalie's mess from dinner. Haley stood beside him, sipping a cup of hot chocolate as she watched him. "I mean, it's been five years! He didn't even have the decency to call me."

"Nate," she said softly, reaching a hand out to place on his shoulder, "he's been busy. It's not like he could drop his life for a single phone call." Truth be told, Haley was almost as bitter. Her and Nathan's daughter, now three and a half, didn't even know who he was, aside from a famous basketball player.

Nate let out a sigh as he tossed the rag into the sink. "Maybe I'm just bitter that he got out and we didn't," he said with a shrug. Haley leaned closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Life here isn't that bad," Haley replied. "Besides, we did get out. We just decided to come back."

After giving his wife a brief kiss, Nathan nodded a bit. "I guess you're right. And this is one of the best places to raise our lovely little daughter. I mean, how many people can say they have most of the friends now that they had in high school? Not to mention bringing up your child in the same town you were brought up in."

As they stood there in their kitchen, Haley couldn't help but get teary-eyed. The love of her life was standing right beside her, proving how wonderful of a guy (and a father) he really was. She looked up to him, giving him a smile before she kissed him lovingly.

"Let's get to bed," he said in a low, suggestive voice. She nodded in agreement, pulling him towards their bedroom. They'd have to deal with him coming into town when he actually got there.

----

Peyton Sawyer rolled over in her bed, glancing at the clock. Rumor had it that he'd be here in sixteen hours, but she had no real idea. She could feel the usual emptiness beside her, the bed cool on the opposing side. What would he think when, and if, he saw her again?

She rolled back onto her back, letting her blue eyes look over the shadowed ceiling. The night was silent, surprisingly, as if the world was waiting for some drastic change, something to cause the balance to go completely off kilter. Letting out a heavy breath, she looked towards the window, trying to figure out what his arrival would bring.

There were fat, heavy snowflakes falling down outside her window. They were the kind that wouldn't stick, melting away quickly in the next day's sun. The blonde closed her eyes again, wishing that sleep would come to her. Her heart raced quickly in her chest, however, keeping her awake no matter how tired her eyes felt.

Peyton sat up, flicking on the lamp beside her bed. If she couldn't sleep, she'd draw. She stood up, feeling the cool wood beneath her feet as she made her way to her desk. She took out her iPod, slipping the earbuds in before she turned to a new page in her sketchbook.

Picking up the pencil, she could hear the static in her mind quietly quickly. The page was soon filled with another picture, one that she would never share, and before she knew it three hours had passed. Looking up at the clock, she could feel herself growing tired.

Only thirteen hours and thirty minutes until he was home.


	3. The Arrival

The plane came to a bumpy landing, the kind that he hated the most. He gripped the arm rests of his seat, holding his breath until they were safe on the ground. No matter how much flying he did, he never got used to that. Hearing the pilot's voice come over head, announcing that they were in town, he undid his seat belt and stood on shaky legs.

Grabbing his bag from the overhead storage, he slipped it onto his shoulder. He took in a breath, seeing everyone standing from their seats as well. He pulled his hat down a bit to make sure that no one recognized him. Why he didn't decide on taking the private plane was a mystery to him.

"Because you wanted to be like everyone else," he muttered beneath his breath. Following the line out of the plane, he slowly reached the terminal. In the building he searched for the luggage carousel, finding it within a few minutes.

After grabbing his suitcases he headed outside, where his very own limo waited. Another thing he would never be able to get used to. He gave the driver his bags, allowing him to put them into the trunk as he climbed into the backseat. Once the door was closed he pulled off his hat, running his fingers through his hair.

Just a few more hours, he thought to himself, and I'll be back home.

----

"Auntie Brooke!" Natalie ran towards the open door, seeing the brunette standing beside her mother. Brooke crouched down, taking the girl into her arms. She picked her up, spinning her as the young girl let out an infectious laugh.

Haley shook her head but gave the two a happy smile, loving the way her daughter reacted to her best friend. Stepping aside as Natalie ran back to the TV, she looked to Brooke. "Have you heard anything?" she asked, knowing that the brunette had heard about him coming back into town.

"No, I haven't. Why would he call me, anyways?" The tone in her voice showed the obvious distaste for the conversation, proving to Haley that she was angry at him too for not staying in touch.

Brooke stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She removed her jacket, placing it on a near-by hook. It had started snowing again, the flakes almost the same as the ones the night before. She ran her fingers through her hair, seeing Nathan emerge from the bedroom.

"Morning," Nate grumbled to the two girls, obviously having just woken up. Brooke and Haley laughed a bit, shaking their heads at him. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," they said in unison, causing another laugh from them.

"Mommy! Brooke! Come watch!" Natalie hollered from the TV room. Glancing at one another, they headed into where the young girl was, putting their conversation on pause.

They had a few more hours until he arrived, so it wasn't like they wouldn't be able to talk again.

----

Peyton stood behind the counter at Tric, making sure they had everything for the night. She now owned the club, having bought it from Karen and Deb two years ago. They both still worked occasionally, but neither were full-time employees.

"Sawyer!" a male voice called out. The blonde raised her head, seeing Mouth at the other side of the club. She let out a laugh, shaking her head a bit. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as he walked over to the bar where she sat.

He stood on the other side of the bar, glancing around the club a bit. "Just thought I'd stop by, see how you were doing," he explained as he looked back at her. She smiled at him, surprised at how little he had changed.

"I'm doing great. I'm guessing you're just here for a visit?" she asked, leaning back in her chair. He nodded a bit, climbing onto one of the stools. "You know how sports journalism goes. I go where the teams go."

Peyton nodded a bit, happy to hear the joy he had in his tone. "So did you hear?" he asked, leaning forward a bit. "I mean, he's coming back to Tree Hill. You must be thrilled."

The blonde let out a breath, glancing towards the stage. "I don't know, Mouth. Do you think he even wants to see me? I mean, it's been five years," she said as she looked back to him. All he offered, however, was a shrug. "I can't tell you," he said, "I'm not him."

----

They neared Tree Hill and his eyes scanned the familiar buildings. The small town hadn't seemed to change much in the past five years. He leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. How would everyone react to seeing him? It's not like he tried very hard to stay in touch.

He opened his eyes again, glancing out the tinted window. "Hey driver," he said, seeing the man glance over his shoulder. "Can you take me downtown to a place called Karen's Café?" he asked, knowing that nothing would taste better right now than a cup of hot chocolate. The driver gave a slight nod and he smiled, leaning back against the seat again.

As the limo pulled onto the street, he could see a few cars parked outside. Looking into the windows, he noted that the place was pretty much empty; a good sign for him, seeing as how the paparazzi were certain to be hidden in random spots along the street. The limo slowed to a stop at the curb and the driver, letting the car idle, hopped out of the car and went to the guy's door. The driver opened it and he stepped out, pulling his hat back on.

Brooke, Haley and Nathan were seated inside the café, laughing over cups of steaming liquid. Natalie sat on the floor beside them with Karen's youngest daughter, Taylor, as they ate powdered doughnuts and fought over whose Barbie was the best.

"Mommy! Look!" Natalie had walked over to the window and her face was pressed against it, her breath leaving white spots against the cold glass. Haley got up from her chair and walked over, placing a hand on her daughter's back as Nathan and Brooke watched.

"Fancy car!" Natalie said, pointing towards the limo that sat outside. Haley's eyes widened a bit as she watched a guy step out of the backseat, placing a cap onto his head. She glanced back at Brooke, nodding towards the window.

"He's here," she whispered, seeing the two brunettes walking over to the window. Nathan let out an irritated breath, shaking his head a bit. "I can't believe he has the balls to show up here, of all places," he said with an irritated tone. Brooke was about to reply as Haley turned around, slapping his arm.

"Watch the language!" she said, looking towards Natalie. Nate grimaced a bit, muttering an apology. "Don't listen to your daddy's foul mouth," he said before leaning down to his daughter, kissing her head softly. He then headed back to the table, the interest in the return of the super-star lost already.

The girls stayed at the window, watching him make his way through the reporters, screaming questions towards him. The bell above the door dinged just as Karen made her way out of the kitchen, looking towards the door. He removed his hat, looking towards the group that was staring at him as if they'd seen a ghost.


	4. And the Truth Will Set You Free?

They were all seated around the table as Karen made some more hot chocolate. Haley had disappeared moments before, calling Peyton with the good news. Who would've expected him to return to Tree Hill? Of course Peyton had left Tric, rushing over to the Café.

"I still can't believe you're here, man," Nathan said as he took a sip of his drink. "I mean, you're a famous singer now. What business do you have in Tree Hill?"

"I told you guys, you're like family. Why wouldn't I come back to see you?" Jake asked as Karen set down his cup. He looked over at her, flashing an appreciative smile before looking back to his friends.

"Oh, gee, Jagielski. You are the one who hasn't called us in five or so years," Brooke said with a grin, nudging his foot beneath the table. Jake simply shook his head, laughing a bit before blowing on his drink.

Natalie and Taylor were sitting on the floor again, playing with their Barbies. The Café was void of other customers, leaving the group to reunite in peace. The bell on the door signaled another customer, however, and they all turned to look at the door.

Jake turned in his chair, along with the others, to face the door. Seeing Peyton there, snowflakes melting quickly in her blonde curls, was enough to prove that Jake had made the right choice. He stood up, taking a few steps towards her.

"Don't," Peyton said softly, holding up a hand. Though the want to be in Jake's arms ached throughout her body, and she was certainly happy to see him, she couldn't forget about the lack of communication between them. She crossed her arms over her chest, fighting the urge to walk over to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jake stayed put, his eyes focused on Peyton. "I," he paused, trying to find the right way to explain things. Taking the opportunity, the blonde walked briskly over to him. "You haven't called me since that weekend I spent with you in Savannah. I called you so many times," her voice was rising with anger, tears coming to her eyes, "but you never even bothered to call me back. Now, five years later, I'm supposed to forgive you for that?"

The three behind them, still sitting at the table, quickly stood up. Haley gathered Natalie's things as Nathan led Taylor back to Karen, ignoring both of the girls' protests. Brooke cleared off the table, keeping her eyes away from the two arguing.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I couldn't call you though, not after what I had said to you. I sent you back here to figure things out, and I didn't think talking to me would help you clear your head," he reached a hand out to her, placing it gently onto her arm. Surprisingly, Peyton didn't pull away.

"You have no idea how hard it was to not call you. I thought about you every day. I wanted to hold you in my arms again, and waking up without you beside me…" He trailed off, unable to continue. The tears in Peyton's eyes were reflected now in Jake's. She was the first to look away, unable to take the weight of his gaze.

The front of the Café was now completely empty, aside from the two estranged lovers. Jake gently cupped Peyton's cheek in his hand, smiling softly as he watched her eyes close. He turned her head gently, brushing his thumb across her cheek bone. "Please," he whispered to her, "forgive me."

The bell chimed again over the door, signaling another customer. Peyton let out an irritated breath as she turned to see who had interrupted her moment with Jake.

Brooke came around the corner then, headed over to the coat rack. The sight of the customer caused her to come to a stop, her heart racing with the small smile he gave to her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott?" came Haley's voice from behind Brooke. She raced past the girl, an excited laugh coming from her mouth. "I can't believe you're back!" she squealed as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

The blonde let out a laugh as he hugged her back, but his eyes never left Brooke's. He could see the pain and confusion on her face for a brief moment until the anger came over her. The brunette turned and walked away, headed towards the area where Natalie and Taylor were now playing.

"Lucas? Hello?" Haley asked as she pulled away from him, waving a hand in his face to get his attention. His blue eyes looked back to her and he smiled apologetically. "I asked you what you're doing here," she explained.

He shook his head a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see everyone," he said with a shrug. Haley nodded a bit before slapping him on the arm. "Oww," he said, letting go of his neck to rub his bicep. "What was that for?"

"For not staying in touch!" she said, mock-pouting as Karen came around the corner. "I've just been busy," he said softly, glancing towards his mom. He sent her an almost pleading look because, at least for the time being, he didn't want to answer questions.

Haley turned to see Karen coming towards them, tears in her eyes, and she decided to give the family a little piece. Even though, technically, she'd always been a part of the family. (Especially after marrying Nathan.) "You're not off the hook yet," she said as she gave Lucas another hug.

Karen and Haley exchanged smiles as they passed, the latter headed back towards her husband. Karen, however, pulled her son into a tight hug. "How have you been?" she asked quietly as she pulled back.

Lucas gave a slight shrug, his hands finding their way into his pockets. "You know how it goes," he said quietly. The only person who really knew why he was back was his mom, and he was grateful that she hadn't said anything.

Taylor came running around the corner, having overheard Nathan and Haley talking about her brother being back in town. She let out a loud scream as she came running towards him, causing Karen to jump in surprise.

Lucas let out a laugh as he picked up his sister and twirled her around a bit, her infectious giggle filling up the empty café. "Lukey!" she cried out when he stood still, holding his sister in his arms. She gave him a sticky, hot chocolate kiss then squirmed a bit.

The blonde laughed a bit and wiped his cheek off before setting her back onto the floor. He kissed the top of her head before watching her run back to Natalie, who was busying herself with making a plate and cup castle for their Barbies.

He stood up again, his eyes locking with Karen's again. He could see the happiness, sorrow and anger all mixed up in her gaze and he shook his head a bit. "I'm sorry, Ma," he said as he looked to the floor. "I know I should've come back sooner. I just couldn't face everyone."

"I know," Karen replied as she reached a hand out to Lucas's shoulder. She gave it a loving squeeze before pulling her hand back. "Just promise you'll stay until after Christmas?" she asked.

Lucas gave her a nod as he looked back up at her. "I kind of have to, Ma," he said with another shrug. He glanced towards the back of the café where Brooke was emerging from, looking exactly the way she had five years ago. Only now she was a little bit skinnier, and a lot hotter.

She kept her eyes on the floor as she made her way towards the coat rack. Luke's breath caught in his throat when he watched her reach for her jacket, causing her shirt to rise up a bit and reveal the smallest amount of skin on her side and back. He looked away quickly, certain that if she caught him staring, she'd be even angrier with him.

"I'm heading out," she said, suddenly standing near Lucas. It was obvious who Brooke was speaking to, however, when Karen replied, "I'll see you later, then. And please," she said the two women hugged, "drive safe."

Brooke gave a nod and pulled her jacket closer before she turned around and headed out of the café. It had started snowing, harder than before, and she was soon covered in white flakes.

Lucas finally let himself look up when he felt that she was safely outside. He couldn't stop the pounding of his heart in his chest and he realized, then and there, that this was his one and only home. Sure, he may have denied the existence of Brooke, or of Tree Hill for that matter, but he always knew where he belonged.

----

Brooke was lying in her bed, curled into a tight ball beneath her blanket. Her eyes were closed tightly even though she knew she would not be able to get any sleep. The idea that Lucas Scott, her one and only love, was back in town kept racking at her brain and she couldn't seem to shut it off.

There was a knock on the door and Brooke, despite her want to ignore whoever was on the opposite side, got up and walked over. She pulled it open only to find the one person she didn't want to talk to standing on the other side. There he was, her world, and he didn't even know it.

"Hey Brooke," he said quietly, putting his hand on the door to keep her from closing it. She glared at him, though the task was difficult. She had to hold her arms tight against her body to keep from reaching over and brushing the snowflakes from his perfect blonde hair.

"What do you want?" she asked, the words sounding more weak than angry. His eyes dropped to his shoes as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. Brooke couldn't help but notice, even with his clothes on, that he'd buffed up a bit. Being a professional basketball player would do that to someone, though.

"I wanted to stop by and see you," he replied tentatively. "I just wanted to see how things were, you know?" he asked as he looked back up at her. He instantly regretted it, however, when he saw the anger flaming in her eyes.

"You want to see how things are?" she asked, her words finding the edge she had wanted earlier. They dripped with every ounce of pain and anger she had felt over the past five years, and there was no way she was going to hold it in now. "How dare you come here and say that to me, Lucas! After five years you show up out of the blue and tell me you want to know how things are?"

Lucas flinched back a bit, knowing that this was only the beginning of what he would hear. And he knew that Brooke Davis's temper was the one thing that, at least in high school, had surpassed the fact that she slept around and was a party girl. Standing there in the hallway outside of her apartment, with the snow coming down not five feet from them, he couldn't help but feel that this was completely necessary for her.

"You're such a jackass!" she screamed suddenly, her hand gripping the door so hard that her knuckles were white. She was fighting back tears, surprised that he still had this much power over her heart. And all he had done was shown up on her door step.

"You could have called, you know, and asked how things were. But no! You have to wait five years without being able to find the decency to call, or even e-mail, your supposed friends! God, Lucas, I don't even know what to say to you!"

"You don't even know why I came back, do you?" he asked, his voice climbing higher as well. The pain Lucas felt in his chest was something he knew all too well. It had been there, a constant ache, for five years. And he knew that the only person who could fill that emptiness inside of him was Brooke.

The brunette seemed to have gotten past her anger, at least for the time being, and was now on the brink of sobbing. She pulled her arms tight around her body again, as if trying to hold the pieces together, like she might fall apart if she wasn't keeping them intact. Unable to reply, she simply shook her head to Lucas.

"I had a heart attack," he confessed, ignoring the shocked and worried look that crossed Brooke's face. "I have to have surgery, and I wanted to come home to do it. To be surrounded by people who love me, not Lucas Scott: MVP." He shook his head gravely, his blue eyes looking to his feet again.

"I had no idea," whispered Brooke. She reached out, as if she were going to touch him, but quickly pulled her hand back. She wanted so desperately to take him into her arms and make him better, but she knew that it was wrong. Not only were they completely different people now, but he had hurt her in a way that she never thought was possible and she wasn't too sure if she was ready to forgive him for that yet.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked softly, all anger she felt towards him replaced now with the worry for him. We can deal with everything else later, she thought to herself, right now he doesn't need that much more stress on his heart.

Lucas gave a slight nod as he fought tears of his own now. He stepped over the threshold, pulling his jacket off as Brooke closed the door. She took his coat and hung it gently onto one of the hooks on the wall, and then they walked towards her living room.

"What happened?" she asked him once they were seated, her on the couch and him in an arm chair. He shook his head, his eyes watching the flames in the fireplace lick at the logs. "It's a long story," he finally replied.


	5. Let it Snow

"It was like, one minute I'm watching the ball sink through the net and the next I'm lying on the court, everything around me having gone black," Lucas said, finishing up his story to Brooke. He'd been at her house for the past three hours, trying to avoid the topic he'd brought up. But the brunette, being as stubborn as ever, continued to press on the subject.

And now Lucas Scott sat in her chair, his faulty heart laying open to her, and all she could do was stare at him, her mouth opened partly in shock. After a moment, Brooke pulled herself together.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be playing basketball, anyways," she said as she scooted to the other end of the couch, shrinking the distance between her and Lucas. "I mean, how did you do that while you were on your medicine?"

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes averting to the fire again in shame. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Brooke. "I couldn't give it up," he finally said, his voice hushed and vulnerable.

"Don't tell me you stopped taking your medicine," Brooke said, glaring at him as he nodded slightly. "Not at first," he said quickly, seeing the anger fueling in her eyes. "First I had my doctor lower the dosage, just because I was doing so well. Then, after about a year of that, I got to the lowest dosage I could take," he said, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I was still too slow, though," he said with a shake of his head. "The coach was about ready to give up on me, and I couldn't stand it. So, I chose basketball. And I was doing great for the first few months. Then, I started getting pains in my chest each time I played. They weren't very bad a first, but they got worse. And I guess that last game just led to my heart attack."

Brooke sat still on the couch for a moment, her eyes looking over at the fire that Lucas was also staring at. Then, as if possessed by someone else, she stood and took the few steps towards him. Standing in front of him, she slapped him so hard across the face that her hand actually stung.

With his hand to his cheek, Lucas looked up in shock at the girl before him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette held up her hand. "Don't," she said, shaking her head, "I don't want to hear any more. First you show up after five years, out of nowhere, without even calling me during that time. And now, you sit here telling me about how you risked your life for some stupid game!"

She let out an angry breath as she walked over to the door. She pulled it open so hard that it surprised them both that she hadn't pulled it off its hinges. "Leave," she said, pointing outside, "now."

Lucas stood up and walked closer to the door, his cheek still red and aching, but he stopped moving as he reached for his jacket. His eyes gazed outside, seeing the foot or more of snow that had fallen. Brooke waited impatiently, tapping her bare foot against the wooden floor.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she turned to look out the door. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her, her hand still on the door. The snow was still falling, quickly, to the ground and she couldn't even make out the steps leading down to the parking lot, let alone his car.

Lucas had stepped up behind her, his hand resting on the door now as well. "If you really think I should go…" he trailed off as he reached out to grab his jacket. Brooke turned quickly, glaring at him for a moment, though her eyes didn't hold a fourth of the anger they had earlier.

"You can't leave now," she said, shutting the door with her foot. "It's a blizzard out there. Besides, I doubt you'd even be able to find your car in all the snow." She walked back over to the couch and sat down, curling her legs up beneath her. Though she hated the idea of Lucas staying over, the idea of losing him to a horrible accident on the road was even worse.

He looked over to the couch, silently wishing that he could walk over and sit down beside her. Instead, he walked over to the chair and sat down in it again. He glanced out the window, watching the flakes fall to the ground as a silence fell between them.

Brooke finally stood up again, breaking the quiet of the room as she spoke, "I'm going to bed. You'll be okay on the couch?" she asked, seeing Lucas nod in response. She walked over to one of the hall closets and opened it, pulling out a spare blanket and pillow. She then walked over to the couch and set them down, turning to face the blonde.

"Thanks," he said as he stood up. Brooke shook her head slightly. "Don't worry about it," she said with a slight smile, "Besides, I couldn't let you go out there. It's terrible weather." She then walked towards her room but paused once as was at the door.

"Hey Luke," she said, turning around to face him, her hand on the doorknob. He looked up at her, turning to face her completely. "Why'd you come here tonight?" she asked, though she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Lucas gave her a slight shrug as he looked into her eyes. "I just needed to talk to you, make you understand why I showed up." He glanced down at the floor, shuffling his feet a bit. "Aside from my mom, you're the only person I've told about the surgery," he said, his eyes rising to meet hers again.

Brooke's shocked expression was quickly changed to one of worry and love for Lucas. Though if that love was the same kind she had for him five years again, he wasn't sure. "Good night, Broody," she said gently before slipping into her room and gently closing the door.

The next morning, Lucas awoke to the sounds of Christmas carols being sung by his favourite brunette. He stretched out a bit, feeling stiff from the night on the couch. He opened his blue eyes slowly, though he would've rather kept them closed and listened to Brooke.

The first thing he saw, however, was Brooke stretching as far as she could on her tip-toes to place the star on top of her tree. The red turtle neck she was wearing hugged her body perfectly and he could see her long legs stretching from beneath her black capris.

He got up slowly, making sure not to make too much noise, and he walked up behind her. He bit his lip to keep from laughing as she tried to stretch further, coming up a few inches short. He carefully placed his hands on her hips, easily lifting her up so the star slid perfectly onto the top.

Once she was back on the ground, Brooke spun around to face Lucas. "You about gave me a heart attack," she said, placing a hand onto her chest. He chuckled softly as he stepped back, giving her room to collect a few more items from a box with 'Christmas' scribbled across the side. "Sorry," he mumbled, watching her.

He watched her put the last, crucial additions onto the tree and he shook his head slightly. Leave it to Brooke, he thought to himself, to decorate all by herself so everything was perfect. He walked over to the box and looked inside, seeing a few more decorations inside.

Lucas picked up one and walked over to Brooke, who was putting a silver bauble onto the tree, making sure it hung just so. When she stood up, she noticed his arm stretched out above his head. Her eyes glanced up, seeing the mistletoe he held in his hand.

Brooke let out a soft breath as she shook her head, letting her eyes fall to Lucas's. "What are you doing?" she asked as she went to step away, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm. "You have to kiss me, Brooke," he said in a soft voice, "it's the rules."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she rose onto her tip-toes again. Holding onto his bicep for support, she placed what she thought was going to be a quick peck onto his lips. Feeling Lucas's arm slip around her waist, however, caused her to linger longer than she anticipated.

After a few moments, Brooke pulled away quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. The blonde's eyes opened slowly and he looked over at her with a smile. The only thing he saw, however, was a flash of brown hair, red turtle neck and black capris rushing past him.

"Brooke," he said softly, still holding onto the mistletoe. "I think you should go now, Lucas. The road's are all clear and the weather's better," she said quickly, her back towards him as she fussed over the tree again. The blonde stared at the back of her head for a moment, seeing the tension in her shoulders.

"Please Lucas," she said softly, her hands still as she spoke. She could feel his eyes watched her even as he moved to grab his jacket. She stayed quiet as he gathered his things, and then silently walked out the door.

Once she was sure that he was a safe distance from the door, Brooke walked over to the window. She watched Lucas as he brushed off his car first with his arm to get in, then with the ice scraper to get rid of the rest of the snow.

Seeing him get into the car and start it up, she glanced towards the roads. They're fine, she thought to herself. When she looked back to Lucas's car, her breath caught in her throat. He was staring up at her window, a pained and confused look on her face.

She quickly grabbed the string to the blinds, giving it a tug so they slid down, covering the glass. Brooke stepped away from the window, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried her hardest to figure out what happened.

And there, sitting on the couch, was the mistletoe Lucas had found in the box.


	6. If These Walls Could Talk

"You kissed him?" Haley practically screamed into the phone. Brooke, on the other end, pulled her cell further away from her ear. "I can't believe you did that, Brooke!" Haley continued yelling, stopping everything else she was doing at home. "I thought you didn't want to get back involved with him! God, what the hell were you thinking?"

Brooke let out a loud, audible sigh. "Hales, calm down, okay?" she asked, rubbing her forehead a bit with her empty hand. "I had to do it," she explained, hearing the unconvinced huff Haley gave on the other end. "He was holding mistletoe, for god's sake! I used to do that to him all the time and give him crap when he wouldn't kiss me, so I couldn't just be a hypocrite because it's five years later!"

Haley shook her head heavily, her eyes closing as she tried to figure out what was going to happen next. "Brooke," she said softly, "just tell me something; when you kissed him, did you feel anything? I mean, really feel anything?"

That one question was the one the brunette had been asking herself all day. When Lucas called to let her know he was home safe, when Rachel called to see if she wanted to go to lunch, when she was checking her e-mail and found herself Google-ing Lucas Scott again. She had felt something, just like she did every time they kissed in high school, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone. Or admit it to herself, for that matter.

They had both moved on. At least, that's what Brooke was telling herself. Lucas had moved away and started a completely different life, one that he apparently didn't feel the people from his past were good enough to share with him. The brunette closed her eyes tightly, trying to push her thoughts away.

"No, I didn't," she said to Haley, her voice soft and afraid. How could she have any feelings for him anymore? She was supposed to hate him for cutting her out of his life. But with one look at him, she knew that she still loved him. And even though she'd had boyfriends over the past five years, she didn't feel one fifth of what she felt with Lucas when she was with them.

Haley let out a laugh on the other end of the phone. "You seem to forget, Tigger, that I know when you're lying," she said. "Why don't you come over and we can talk more about it? I have to get Natalie into the tub; she's got chocolate milk all over herself," she explained with a laugh.

Brooke laughed as well, shaking her head a bit. "She better not be wearing the outfit I bought her, Hales. That thing cost me, like, fifty bucks," she whined. The brunette got off the couch, leaving behind the mistletoe she'd been playing with, and gathered her jacket and purse before slipping her feet into the black Ugg boots she bought last winter.

"She's not," Haley said, laughing again as Natalie took another drink of the chocolate milk, half of it being poured down the front of her shirt. She quickly walked over and took the glass from her daughter, causing the young girl to pout and stalk off towards her room.

"I'll see you in a few," Brooke said, hearing the stomping feet of Natalie and Haley calling out to her. "Drive safe, Tigger," Haley said before hanging up her phone and running off to retrieve her daughter.

Brooke closed her cell phone and slipped it into her purse then headed outside. The snow had stopped, but there was still a lot on the ground. The streets were plowed, though, so she didn't worry too much about driving over to Haley's.

After clearing off her car, Brooke climbed in and headed over to her best friend's house. Little did she know that the one person she didn't want to see was headed over there as well.

----

Lucas arrived at Nathan and Haley's house just minutes before Brooke got off the phone. He turned off the car and made his way out of the warmth into the cold weather outside. Sure, it had stopped snowing, but now it felt like it was fifty below outside. Shivering, he headed up to the front door and knocked on it.

"That was fast, Tigger," Haley said as she pulled the door open. Instead of seeing Brooke, however, she saw her other best friend on the other side of the door. Letting out a nervous laugh, Haley stumbled over her thoughts as she tried to think of someway to explain what she said.

"Brooke's coming over?" Lucas asked as he stepped inside, seeing Haley nod beside him. He slipped off his scarf and his jacket, hanging them both on a hook on the wall. He kept his back to Haley for a moment before turning around, obviously worried about being there when the brunette showed up.

"I won't stay too long," he said. "Don't be silly," Haley replied as she pulled him into a hug. "You and Nathan can hang out in the family room and play some games on the Xbox or something," she said with a shrug as she pulled away.

Lucas nodded a bit, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I guess that could work," he said. "I guess you heard what happened, then," he said as they walked into the kitchen. Haley grabbed a couple of mugs for hot chocolate, trying to ignore the pain that was obvious in Luke's voice.

"She called and told me," she said as she poured the mix into the cups. Nathan came through the door then, having finished up Natalie's bath for Haley. "Who told you what?" he asked, giving Lucas a nod as he walked over to Haley. He pulled the girl into his arms, holding her back against his chest as he leaned against the counter.

Lucas gave a slight smile; no matter how worried he was, or how depressed he was, seeing his best friend and his brother so in love always made him a little bit happier. Though he wasn't thrilled with them being together at first, he wouldn't have it any other way now.

"Brooke told me about the kiss last night," she told Nathan, her hands sliding onto his. Lucas merely shrugged his shoulders as he pushed away from the island. "Can we go play some games or something?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

Nathan laughed and nodded, stealing a kiss from Haley as he pulled away from her. "You that ready to get your ass kicked?" he asked, punching Lucas in the arm. The blonde shoved him back, causing Nathan to stumble slightly.

"You're going to be the one who gets the ass kicking, little brother," he said with a smirk. Haley shook her head as she watched the two, still punching and pushing one another, as they made their way into the family room.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Haley heard the front door opening. "Tutorwife!" the brunette called out as she removed her jacket. As she went to hang it on the hook, she saw the same one that Lucas had worn to her house last night.

"I didn't call him, if that's what you're thinking," Haley said from behind Brooke. The brunette turned on her now bare heel, glaring at the girl in front of her. "What is he doing here?" she whispered harshly.

Haley took hold of Brooke's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction of the family room, where they could both here the Scott brothers arguing about what game to play. "Nathan invited him over," she whispered back, "I didn't even know until he showed up."

They sat down in the dining room and Brooke put her head down on the table. She let out a heavy breath, wishing that she hadn't shown up at the house. "God, Hales, what am I going to do?" she asked.

Haley reached over, slipping her arm around her best friend's waist. She pulled the girl close, laughing a bit as Brooke put her head on her shoulder. "I don't know," she said after a moment. "Do you want to be with him again?"

Lifting her head, Brooke looked into Haley's eyes. The answer was there, just as it had been every day for the past five years. But they both knew that the brunette's stubbornness, as well as the pain she hid behind, wouldn't allow her to open herself up to her one and only love again.

----

Nathan and Lucas had finally decided on a basketball game, one that they both seemed to be great at. They sat there, playing in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room coming from the game.

Nathan finally decided to break the silence as he cleared his throat. "Look, Luke," he started, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. "You need to figure out what you're going to do with her. I know you don't want to hear it, but you put her through a lot of pain."

The blonde simply nodded in reply. I went through the same pain, he thought to himself. He focused his attention on the game, making sure that he didn't say anything stupid. Instead, his brother continued, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"She waited around every birthday, every Christmas… Hell, even every birthday of Taylor's to hear something from you. And I got to watch her break down every time she didn't get a card, or an e-mail, or a phone call from you." Seeing the game pause, he looked over at Lucas.

"I know all of this," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his hand. Of course he knew all of this, because every time one of those occasions came around, he had to force himself not to contact Brooke. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, so instead he'd go out that night and get drunk. Sure, it wasn't the best thing to do it, but it passed the time.

"She won't let you in again, Luke, unless you prove that you want to be with her. She's stubborn as hell, as I'm sure you know, and she's in way too much pain. But I know she still needs you. Just like I know you still need her."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back into the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out exactly what to say. He knew that what Nathan was saying was true, but that didn't make it any easier. So, instead of letting him continue with that conversation, he decided to inform his brother of the reason he left his career behind.

"I have to have surgery," he blurted out, not thinking about what he was saying. He just knew that he couldn't take the Brooke talk any longer. Anything would've been better than that, even discussing the sexual adventures that his brother and Haley went through.

Nathan dropped his controller onto the floor, staring at his brother wide-eyed. "You what?" he said, he voice obviously angry. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Does Haley know?" He saw Lucas shake his head and he could feel his anger rising. "Does Karen know?"

Lucas nodded slightly, running a hand over his hair. "I didn't know how to tell you guys," he said finally, knowing that Nathan was livid with him. "It's scheduled for after Christmas, and I needed to come home to do it. Well, I wanted to, 'cause I wanted my family to be there." He got quiet for a minute before adding, "I'm scared shitless, Nate."

Nathan shook his head as he looked to the floor. "You know, you're lucky I'm such a nice guy, 'cause if I wasn't, I'd be beating the shit out of you for keeping this from me." He could hear Lucas's laugh beside him, and he couldn't help the grin from coming onto his face.

"Right," Lucas said with a nod. It grew quiet again until the blonde spoke up, confessing something that he had never even admitted to himself until that morning. "I need to make things right with Brooke, because if I don't make it out of the surgery…" He trailed off, unable to continue.

Nathan looked over at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. Though it was uncomfortable, (Nathan Scott never was one to deal with emotional things very well) he pulled his brother into a comforting hug, something they both rarely did. "You'll make it out," he said as they pulled apart. "Keith isn't ready to deal with you yet," he added with a smile, seeing one come to his brother's face as well.

"Just promise me something," Nathan said. Lucas looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Make things right with Brooke soon. I'm sick of seeing you both look like lost little puppy dogs." The blonde let out a laugh and nodded some. "I promise," he said, starting the game again. "Now, let's get back to kicking your ass."


	7. It's a Wonderful Life

Later that evening, Brooke was sitting in the living room, playing Barbies with Natalie. "No!" the young girl cried out, taking the blonde doll from Brooke. "You Ken," she said, shoving the male doll to the brunette, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Say please, Natalie," Haley said as she walked into the room. Her daughter looked over, a pout of her face before she turned to Brooke. "You Ken," she said with a pause before adding, "peas." The brunette laughed again before replying, "Of course," and taking hold of the male doll.

"Thanks again for this Brooke," Haley said as she grabbed her jacket from the hook. "You know Nathan and I appreciate this more than any-" she was cut short by Brooke holding up a hand, indicating for her to stop.

Brooke set the doll down and stood up, placing her hands on Haley's arms. "Tutorwife," she said, her tone serious, "I love this child, and I'm more than willing to baby-sit so you can go have a nice night with your husband. Now go get to making more babies," she teased with a smile, causing Haley to blush a bit.

"We intend to do just that," Nathan said as he walked into the room, slipping on his coat. He took Haley's from her and held it out while she slipped into it. "Thanks again," Haley said with another smile. "We'll be home no later than ten, and the numbers are by the phone."

Brooke rolled her eyes before pushing the couple towards the door. "I've done this plenty of times," she said as Nathan and Haley stepped outside. "Now go! I don't want to see you guys back before midnight," she said, giving them a wink before closing the door.

"I still can't believe how good she is with Natalie," Nathan said once the door was closed. He slipped an arm around Haley's shoulders and led her down to the car, opening the door for her. "I know," she replied with a smile, "I'm surprised Brooke hasn't corrupted her yet. Of course, the whole make-up thing is kind of annoying."

Nathan let out a laugh as she slipped into the car, and he gently shut the door for her. He glanced back at the house, smiling at the sight of Brooke and Natalie still sitting in the living room, now dressing up the dolls. He walked to the other side of the car and got in, quickly turning it on and pulling out of the driveway.

"Sleep well," Brooke said with a smile as she tucked the blankets a bit tighter underneath Natalie's sides. The little girl looked up with a sleepy grin; her lips tinted a very light red. The brunette leaned down and kissed Natalie's cheek gently, watching for a few minutes as she drifted off into sleep.

She then stood up and left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. Turning off the hall light as she made her way back downstairs, Brooke couldn't help but feel a ting of jealousy. She looked at the wall, her eyes taking in the familiar sight of the pictures Nathan and Haley had hung up. There was their wedding pictures (from the first and the second), then the pictures of Natalie growing up, and a few of the group together in high school. There was, of course, the newer ones of Brooke, Nathan and Haley all hanging out together, with Natalie sitting on one of the three's lap.

Though she loved her goddaughter with all her heart, plus the couple who made her, she couldn't help but be resentful. Why couldn't she have been as lucky to find someone and to make a life with them? Sure, she was only twenty four, but she at least wanted a steady boyfriend.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought Brooke back to the present. She quickly made her way down the stairs and to the front door, opening it just as Lucas was about to push the doorbell again. "Oh, hey," he said, a bit surprised to see his ex-girlfriend on the other side of the door.

"Hi," she said, just as surprised as he was. "Do you want to come in?" she offered, stepping back so he had room to pass by. He gave a slight nod and stepped inside, rubbing his hands together as Brooke closed the door.

"Are Haley and Nathan home?" he asked, turning to face her. She shook her head a bit, giving him a slight smile.

"They went out on a date," she explained, "Natalie's asleep upstairs. I just put her to bed."

Lucas gave a slight nod, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were focused on the floor, but he could still tell how nervous Brooke was. He knew that it was probably just wishful thinking, but part of him hoped that she was nervous because they had kissed. And if that was the case, it meant that he still had a slight chance.

"…did you need?" Brooke's voice came through to Lucas's ears, breaking his train of thought. He looked up, a bit startled, and blinked. What had she been saying? He ran over the last few words in his mind for a brief moment, and then gave her a small smile.

"I left my phone here," he said with a slight shrug, "and I figured I'd need it, so I came back to get it. Have you seen it, by any chance?" he asked, his hands moving into his coat pockets.

The brunette shook her head a bit. "No, can't say as I have," she said. She glanced around the front room for a moment, and then looked over to the family room. "It's probably in there, though," she said, nodding towards the closed door.

Lucas looked over his shoulder and gave a small laugh as he looked back to Brooke. "That would make sense," he said with a smile as she nodded. "I'll go look, then I'll leave. I know baby-sitting and boys don't mix well," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Especially you athletes," Brooke joked back. She gave him a smile as she walked passed him, accidentally brushing her arm against his. She forced herself to ignore the sparks that seemed to fly across his skin and continue walking. "Do you want some hot chocolate or anything?" she asked over her shoulder, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure," Lucas called out, just loud enough for Brooke to hear him. He, too, had felt the sparks but simply shrugged them off. You have to talk to her though, he thought to himself as he slipped out of his coat and hung it up on the hook. He then made his way to the family room and began searching for his phone.

A few minutes later, Brooke walked into the room with two mugs in her hands. She watched Lucas for a moment as he searched through the couch, not finding his phone. He stood up and let out an irritated breath before turning around and seeing Brooke. She gave him a small smile and handed him his hot chocolate, then took a sip of her own.

"I guess you didn't find it," she said after a moment, nodding towards the couch, which was missing its cushions. The blonde shook his head as he took a drink of the hot chocolate, surprised at how good it was. Maybe Haley stole Mom's recipe, he thought to himself.

"No, not here," he said with a slight shrug. He set his mug down on the coffee table and started putting the couch back together. Brooke set her cup down as well and walked over to the entertainment center, looking around to see if he'd set it there or if it had been put up there by someone.

After fixing the couch, Lucas walked over to find Brooke sorting through the DVDs. He smiled as she pulled out 'It's a Wonderful Life,' completely oblivious to him standing behind her. She turned around, only to run into Lucas's chest. Letting out a soft laugh, they both took a step backwards.

"Sorry," he said, a faint blush on his cheeks. Brooke shook her head, tapping the DVD nervously against her leg. "It was my fault," she said with a small smile. She chewed her lower lip for a moment as she and Lucas both tried to find a way to break the awkwardness between them.

"I'm, um, I'm going to watch this," she said, holding up the movie. Lucas gave a slight nod, smiling at her for a moment.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute, then," he said. He stepped around Brooke, seeing his phone on top of the television. Brooke put the movie in and headed over to the couch, picking up her hot chocolate again. Lucas stood there for a moment, watching the movie as it started played.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he turned to Brooke and gave her another smile. "I'm going to go now," he said, giving her a small wave. She looked up from the screen, watching him walk towards the door.

"You know, Broody," she said softly, "You can stay and watch this with me. You know how much I hate watching movies alone." She smiled as Lucas turned around, knowing the use of the nickname would get his attention. He glanced towards the screen again, and then headed over to the couch.

As Brooke pulled a blanket down, Lucas sat beside her and picked up his mug again. They sat in silence, sipping their hot chocolate and watching the movie, one that they had seen numerous times together.

----

"Nathan, be quiet," Haley giggled as they came through the front door. It was past midnight, and it was obvious the two had had a good time. Haley's cheeks were flushed and Nathan, who had his arms around Haley's waist, had a goofy looking grin on his face.

He kissed along her neck as she shut and locked the door, trying to ignore his wandering hands. "Nathan!" she hissed beneath her breath, trying to stifle a laugh as he turned her around. He leaned down, capturing Haley's lips in a kiss that left them both breathless.

Haley turned back around and made her way towards the stairs, pulling Nathan's arms around her waist again. She paused at the glow coming from the family room, her hands slipping onto her husband's. They stepped forward together, making sure to keep their footsteps light.

Both their eyes widened at the sight before them; the television was black now, the logo of the DVD player bouncing around carelessly and there were two empty mugs on the coffee table, the sides tinted a soft brown colour. But the thing that caught their attention, and held it, was the two curled up on the couch.

Lucas was half-laying on the couch, his body sitting comfortably in the corner. His arm was around Brooke's waist above the blanket, keeping her close to him. Her head was resting against his chest, her lips slightly parted as they slept.

As Haley leaned back into Nathan's chest, she couldn't help but see how perfectly her two best friends seemed to fit together. She looked back at her husband, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before she pulled away and headed into the room.

"Hales, what are you doing?" he whispered to her as he leaned against the doorframe. She pressed her finger to her pursed lips before she made her way to the television. She turned off the DVD player and the TV, the room going dark. The only light that came in was from the moon, shining in through the window.

After grabbing the mugs off the table, and pushing Nathan gently out of the way, Haley pulled the door closed. She smiled at her husband, shrugging lightly. "They looked way too cute," she said, "I couldn't wake them."

Nathan followed her into the kitchen, watching her rinse the mugs out. He slipped his arms around her waist again, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Haley James-Scott," he whispered into her ear, smiling at the sound of her happy giggles. "You are one of the most devilish people I know," he teased.

She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. Haley pressed her body into his and rose onto her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his ear as she whispered, "You haven't seen anything."

With a giddy laugh she pulled out of his arms and silently ran up the stairs. Nathan let out a laugh as well, watching her for a moment before he chased after her.


End file.
